Longest Time
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Jason and Tyler are left to watch their children and their friends' for the day.


**Longest Time**

**Jason x Tyler**

**One-shot - Rated K+ **

**Jason and Tyler are left to watch their children and their friends' for the day.**

Giggles were what filled the morning for Tyler and Jason. Adam and Ty, as well as Mitch and Jerome and Seto and Brice (even Mat and Preston!) had abandoned them with their adopted children. Adam and Ty's two sons, Jake and Daniel, Mitch and Jerome's daughter, Betty, Seto and Brice's twins, Rose and Rhett, and Mat and Preston's two kids, Maddie and Tyler. Their own children, Jeffrey, Dillon, and Kayla, were with them as well.

It surprised them when their friends suddenly appeared at their door, ushering their children in the door and disappearing in their respective cars. Of course, their three were delighted and every child immediately separated into two groups, boys and girls- the boys ran outside to the back and the girls disappeared to Kayla's room. Tyler and Jason were both in the living room, cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"Jason, stop~," Tyler giggled, his lack of initiative in actually stopping his husband ruining what he just said. Jason nuzzled his nose into the smaller brunette's neck, causing another giggle to escape him. "Jason~."

"You may want me to stop, but I know just what you're thinking~," Jason smirked, glancing up at his lover. His sensually licked the curve of Tyler's pulse point, the smaller emitting a purr of pleasure. His legs curled up and he moved to bury his face into Jason's chest. Jason chuckled, running a hand through Tyler's brown locks.

"Jason," Tyler started, "You know we can't do anything right now. The kids-!" He was abruptly interrupted when Jason's arm snaked under his shirt. He shuddered. "We can't-" he sucked in a breath.

Jason simply smirked once more. He maneuvered them both to be lying on the couch, him hovering above his husband. He moved to kiss the smaller's neck, running his tongue along it slowly as well. Tyler's hands ran along his chest upwards, wrapping around his neck, pulling him up and bringing their lips together.

Giggles erupted after a crash to the floor and they broke apart, glancing in the direction of the noise. They saw a flash of long hair, knowing it was the girls. Jason grinned, turning back to his lover but was pushed off him and onto the floor. "Tyler~?" He whined.

"Like I said Jason- children are here; and I do not want to be caught by them only for them to tell their parents. Especially those girls- they've entered the romance stage," Tyler explained, his face still slightly flushed. Jason rolled his eyes in response. He got up to take his place back on the couch but was called from outside.

"Dad! Can you come help us!?"

Jason walked over to the sliding glass door, curious to why the boys needed him. "What do you need buddy?"

"We're trying to get a good picture of the dogs, but they won't stand still!" was what Jason got from eight to ten year old boys speaking at the same time.

Jason looked to his dogs. They were cowering in the corner of the fence and shed, the bigger of the two guarding the smaller. He moved over to them and crouched down. Reaching a hand out, Jason called back to the boys. "Have you all been using force? You have to be gentle with these kind of creatures. Watch." He slowly let his hand move forward to let the dogs head but they both backed up more, cowering.

"That wasn't incredibly cool dad," Dillon deadpanned, running up behind his father.

Jason grimaced, trying to convince the dogs once more. They didn't have it and nearly snapped off Jason's hand. He glared at them and drug both the growling mutts from the corner by the skin of this neck. He yelped as the dog nipped at him, falling to the grass. He growled loudly and tried to lift the dog once more but it nipped at him again and he glared at it. This was the moment he began to wrestle with the two dogs.

**~Longest Time~ **

"Daddy?" Tyler looked down the hall where the girls disappeared to before. "Are you mad?"

Tyler chuckled and motioned for the four girls to sit on the couch with him. He pulled Kayla into his lap, beginning to run his hand through her black hair. "Of course I'm not mad, baby girl." The girls all cooed and said he was super sweet. It caused him to blush slightly and chuckle. He was definitely not expecting the next thing to come from the girls around him.

"Mr. Tyler, can we do your hair?" Tyler looked appalled at the idea but after several convincing puppy dog eyes from the ten to twelve year old girls, he caved.

"Alright; I guess."

Tyler was quickly ushered into his daughter's room and told to sit by the bed. Betty sat behind him, using a brush to tug on his brown hair. Maddie and Rose had gotten into Kayla's dress-up make-up and were putting it on him. Kayla was trying to find cute bows to place in his hair.

Betty placed colorful, little rubber bands in his hair, gathering a small group of hair strands to give him several pigtails sticking straight up. Kayla was clipping bows into his hair and he was ninety percent sure his face was a mess, credit to Maddie and Rose.

When they were done, they squealed and jumped up to go get Jason. Tyler began to walk back to the living room and was surprised to see the girls actually pulling Jason to see him. His husband was covered from head to toe in dirt, his shoes discarded at the back door, covered in mud. His hair matted down with sweat.

"What on earth do you need to show me girls?" Jason chuckled, not noticing his lover yet.

"We made daddy prettier papa!" Kayla announced, running to Tyler and grabbing his hand to drag him forward. Jason slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his guffaw. Tyler pouted at him, telling the girls to go play outside with the boys. Jason released his laughter once they were all outside.

"Do I really look that bad?" Jason nodded, holding his stomach with painful laughs. The smaller brunette sighed, "You know I can't say no to Kayla."

"Aw, babe, it's alright." Jason's laughter finally subsided and he embraced his husband. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked out the back window. He walked over to it and watched as the kids began a playful game of tag. He felt Jason's arms wrap around his waist, beginning to nuzzle his neck.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! Why would you even have to ask!?" Tyler scolded, turning in his husband's arms.

"I don't," Jason smiled, rubbing his nose against the smaller male's. "I love you Tyler." He let their lips meet in a brief kiss as Tyler replied:

"Love you too."


End file.
